


Polarize

by SlamburgerPatty



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlamburgerPatty/pseuds/SlamburgerPatty
Summary: Eddie had worked hard for the last six months in preparation for his first varsity team sport. He surprised everyone with his natural skill on the ice. He wasn’t bulky enough for football, not tall enough for basketball and he found baseball insufferably boring. A lot of people who didn’t know better may have branded him as a weakling, but as his best friends knew he had a feisty streak, could sail faster than anyone on skates and was, as lovingly described by Bev, “downright scrappy”.Reddie Highschool Ice Hockey AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I haven’t actually written anything with a plot since I was in high school and this is my first IT fic so go easy on me  
> *This is also my first time using AO3 (I was a Fanfiction.net baby lol) so sorry if the formatting is a bit off.  
> *Going off of 2017 movie appearances  
> *Aged up to 17/18 (senior year)  
> *I am in NO WAY a hockey expert so I may have had to bend it a bit to fit my narrative, sue me.  
> *I hope you like tropes because boy howdy are you going to get them.

 

 

“Give it up for your very own Derry Dingoes!” Bev’s voice boomed over the PA system, reverberating around the ice rink, penetrating Eddie’s helmet and bouncing around inside of his skull.

  
He was the first to step out onto the ice, the rest of the Derry High School hockey team close behind him, filing out of the chute and gliding towards the the center of the arena. He heard the roar of the crowd coming from all sides. He hadn’t expected it to be so deafening. He was never really one for loud noises, he figured he made a mental note to bring aspirin to the next game to stave off any impending headaches.

  
“Dingoes…” Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he muttered the name under his breath. Being Derry’s first year of ever having a hockey team they had to come up with a team name. Apparently, the school board was insistent that the name start with a “D”.

  
“Hey, better than the Derry Dolphins.” Ben, his right winger chided, taking his place next to him.

  
“I’m not so sure that is is.” Mike quipped from his left, the three of them now standing on the line just outside the center ring, with the rest of the team taking up their positions behind them.

  
“Now for our away team, the Lisbon Falls Leopards!” Eddie looked up and over at the announcer’s nest above the far side of the rink where he knew Bev was seated, over-seeing the action.

  
A light cheer accompanied the introduction but not without the sporadic booing that was to be expected out of a crowd of high schoolers as the opposing team spilled out onto the ice. Their lime green and navy blue uniforms contrasting sharply with the orange and red colors of the Derry jerseys.

  
The team took up their positions, the center and wingers lined up on the red line facing the circle that marked center ice.

  
Eddie’s eyes immediately went to one particular player of the Lisbon Falls team, who was easily several inches taller than the rest of the team.

  
“Our Derry Dingoes are headed up by their team captain...what he lacks in size he more than makes up for in speed, agility and good looks...Eddie Kaspbrak!”

  
Eddie threw his arm up nonchalantly to identify himself. He never really liked having attention put on him, especially when that was the collective attention of what felt like hundreds of high school students, their parents and everyone else in this little town that had nothing better to do.

  
“And now the Team captain for Lisbon falls… the incomparable...the exquisite the...beautiful?…did...did he write this himself or something? Richie Tozier!”

  
The tallest player threw up his hands and performed a little circle maneuver in place, waving his stick over his head like it was sword that he would gleefully impale his adversaries with.

  
Eddie grunted to himself, one part in annoyance and one part bemusement. Of course the six foot plus monster was the team captain. What more comical way to counter Eddie’s modest five foot three stature.  
“Team captains to center ice!” The referee boomed from the middle of the red circle.

  
As he moved forward, Eddie he got the impression that while tall, Richie was slim and lithe, even under all the protective padding. That meant that he could reach further and not lose speed that a bulkier frame would.

  
Eddie came forward and found himself standing up straighter and throwing his chest out a bit to meet this Tim Burton drawing of a boy as he slid to a stop in front of him.

  
“Shake hands and let’s have a fair game.” The ref prompted.

  
Richie removed his left glove confidently reached a hand out to Eddie which he accepted after removing his own glove. Richie’s hands were huge compared to Eddie’s and the slight tingle at the contact with his alabaster skin did not go unnoticed. Eddie met his competitor’s confident gaze and even through the face guard he could see the humor dancing in his bright brown eyes.  
Eddie couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit unnerved with the way he was being looked at. Like a piece of meat.  
“Good luck, Eddie Spaghetti.”  
Eddie felt a twinge of anger. Of course this guy was an arrogant asshole. What better way to kick off the very first hockey game Derry has ever had. He had to breathe and remember that players would purposely try to irritate him to throw off his game. He merely nodded stoically, being sure not to betray any of his emotions.

  
“Same to you.”

  
“Sticks ready!”

  
The boys brought their hockey sticks down in anticipation of the puck drop that would start the game.

  
Eddie and Richie maintained eye contact. Eddie’s face poised and serious and the other boy’s ditsy and seeming to be anything but ready for a game.

  
Right before the ref dropped the puck Richie purred, “Wow, even through that face guard I can tell you have the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen!”

  
Eddie’s neck snapped up to look at the stooge right at the moment the puck was dropped and Richie swiped it easily, passing it in the blink of an eye to a teammate who flew past Eddie.

  
“You fucking freak!” Eddie sputtered in mortification as he wheeled back to intercept the opposing player. The crowd was loud but he could have sworn he heard the musical notes of Richie laughing playfully.  
Eddie was all too aware of the confused look his teammates shot each other after Eddie apparently made no effort whatsoever to obtain the puck. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, trying to focus on game, steeling himself for anything else this hoodlum might throw his way. This was the first game Derry’s ever had and he refused to blow it so easily.

  
Eddie had worked hard for the last six months in preparation for his first varsity team sport. He surprised everyone with his natural skill on the ice. He wasn’t bulky enough for football, not tall enough for basketball and he found baseball insufferably boring. A lot of people who didn’t know better may have branded him as a weakling. But as his best friends knew he had a feisty streak, could sail faster than anyone on skates and was, as lovingly described by Bev, “downright scrappy”.

  
Eddie was able to regain the advantage over Lisbon Falls. It may have been his first real game but he was determined now not to let that freakishly tall goon get the best of him.

  
The buzzer signaled the end of the first of three periods, the score being Derry 1, Lisbon Falls 0. He had Mike to thank for that. Mike was, for lack of a better term, a beast. He was one of those people that was just so effortlessly good at what seemed like everything and Eddie couldn’t even be that aggravated because he was so damn nice to boot.

  
Eddie removed his helmet and mouth guard as soon as he entered the locker room and plopped down immediately on one of the thin, wooden benches, taking a moment to catch his breath.

  
“Eddie? What was that about, man?” Mike came into the locker room seconds after he sat down, his tone more concerned than accusatory.

  
Eddie groaned as he rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, resting his elbows on his padded knees.

  
“I-I don’t know, I’m sorry Mike.” He apologized through his hands that had come down to cover his face.

  
Mikes expression softened as he placed a still-gloved hand on Eddie’s back, giving him a quick, reassuring rub.

  
“Hey I was just wondering if there was something I didn’t know. You got us back on track easily though! Don’t beat yourself up too much over it.”

  
Eddie lifted his head from the cradle of his delicate hands and smiled gently at Mike.

  
“There’s no way I’m letting a bunch of assholes like them win.” Although when he said “them” he was mostly thinking “Richie”.

 

*

 

It was the start of the second period.

  
The teams had lined up as they had when the game first started, Eddie and Richie locking eyes once again.

  
This time Eddie was prepared.

  
Many a time Eddie had been called attractive. Bev was constantly praising his perfectly coiffed hair (when it wasn’t ruined by a hockey helmet, obviously) and his ethereal olive skin. Ever since he had come out as gay in Sophomore year people have been practically throwing themselves at him.

  
As the referee was preparing to drop the puck, Richie refused to break eye contact with Eddie. The brunette took the opportunity and summoning all the confidence he had, smiled syrupy sweet at Richie... and winked.

  
Richie didn’t completely freeze up like a deer in headlights as Eddie had earlier, but it gave the smaller boy just enough of a pause to easily swat the puck right out from between them and pass it to Mike. Eddie took an indecent amount of pleasure from the blush that he could just barely see blooming on Richie’s face through his face guard. Now it was Eddie’s turn to snicker as he skated gleefully past the taller, flustered boy.

  
The rest of the period played out much like the first one, just this time with more scoring. His team was playing their heart out and he made a mental note to personally thank each of them after the game, even if they didn’t win.

  
The score at the end of this period was Lisbon Falls 2, Derry 2.

  
Before Eddie knew it, it was the start of period 3 and it was time for the final face off with Richie.

  
They lined up as they had twice before, sticks poised. There was no eye contact this time, both of them fixated on the ground where the puck would land. Every muscle was tensed and even though Eddie knew the crowd was cheering for him he didn’t hear anything.

  
The second the puck hit the ice all hell broke loose. Any kind of strategy that either boy may have had completely flung out the window. The area between Eddie and Richie was a blur of sticks and skates, shaving up enough ice off the rink to open a snow cone stand. At some point during the grappling and cursing Richie’s elbow came down and smashed into Eddie’s chest. Eddie was faintly aware of the blare of the whistle that signaled a foul but all he was focused on was the rage that ignited inside him.

  
Eddie could feel the rush of cool air wash over his head and sweat-drenched hair as he subconsciously ripped his helmet off his head in fury.

  
And there he was, slamming his padded shoulder into the taller boy’s chest, causing him to topple backwards.

  
Richie’s helmet went flying, skidding down the length of the rink and unleashing an unexpected but not unattractive mop of loose black curls. His thick-framed glasses were askew on his face and Eddie might have laughed at his disheveled and bewildered look if he weren’t so spitting mad. Before Richie could even stand up straight Eddie collided into him, pushing his back up against the Plexiglas barrier of the rink, using his stick to hold him to the boards.

  
Eddie was vaguely aware of Bev’s amplified voice, ““These two really have it out for each other, folks!”

  
The moment seemed to last forever, Eddie having Richie pinned against the wall of the rink. Both were heaving from adrenaline and Richie was still slouched a bit so that he was now eye-level with Eddie. Eddie couldn’t help but notice the subtle spray of freckles across his face.

  
Eddie had expected him to reciprocate the anger as was the custom but instead a huge but not disingenuine grin cracked the confused expression.

  
“Wow, you’re even cuter when you’re angry!”

  
Eddie sputtered and he felt his face turn an even darker shade of red, this time from embarrassment and not the anger he had felt before.

  
Before he could say anything further he heard the whistle blasting and the sound of skates careening towards him. He dropped his arms and turned but not before making eye contact one more time with Richie who was still smiling while he straightened up.

  
“Well, that was saucy, wasn’t it?” Bev’s was not even making an effort to hide her delight.

  
“What happened there?” Mike gilded effortlessly to Eddie’s side.

  
“What? The fight? The guy’s an asshole.” Eddie huffed dismissively, heading towards the penalty box.

  
“No, that weird little stare-down you had with Tozier. I thought you were about to tear him a new one and then you just... stopped and stared…”

  
“Oh...I’m not entirely sure myself. I think he found out I’m gay somehow and is messing with me.” Eddie formulated the thought as he spoke it. Was that possible? Had Richie heard that the rival hockey team captain was gay and was now using it against him? If that was true Eddie should have knocked his teeth out.

  
“Well, that explains why you looked so flustered all of a sudden.” Eddie ducked in to the penalty box so Mike couldn’t see him blush.

  
After doing their time in their respective penalty boxes both Richie and Eddie were released to finish the game.

  
The tie remained 2 to 2 all the way to the end of the third period, then overtime started.

  
After about five minutes of that with no progress it was time for the shootouts to start.

  
Derry went first, sending out Eddie, Ben and Mike. Eddie and Mike both got one.

  
Next the Leopards were up, Richie and two other players. Richie scored a goal, and so did one other player.

  
That meant that they were tied again.

  
The shootouts moved into sudden death.

  
Eddie was up first. His team lined up behind him, cheering him on. He picked out Mike and Ben’s voices easily as he heard them shout encouragements to him.

  
This was Eddie’s last chance to prove himself as an athlete. He had to fight his mother tooth and nail to even let him try out and he wasn’t about to give her another reason why he shouldn’t compete. He thought about all the times he had been called horrible names like “fairy” and the considerably less PG “F” word. Been called “too feminine”, “too delicate”, “too short”, “too angry”.

  
Eddie dribbled the puck around in a circle, plotting his best tactic and mulling over what was at stake when he heard the voice of Richie screech behind him, “C’mon cutie, you can do it!”

  
And just like that, almost as a reflex Eddie subconsciously felt his arms reel back and come into contact with the puck, smacking into it so fast he wasn’t sure if he made the goal or not. But that only last a millisecond before he could hear the eruption of screaming and cheering from the bleachers.

  
He had made the goal and won the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and re-focused. Richie was now in ripped black skinny jeans, black Converse big enough for a clown and a he wore a classic-style Carhartt jacket instead of a Letterman. His hair looked only marginally tamer than it did when Eddie had knocked his helmet off but just as oddly appealing as it was on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating sooner rather than later because this chapter is short. Also if you wanna leave a comment it really warms my cold, dead heart.

“Derry wins!” Bev’s voice was the definition of unbridled joy. Eddie knew she must be proud of him, she had full-heartedly supported him from the beginning when he first expressed interest in trying out for the hockey team. She helped him train and offered encouragement every step of the way.

 

Eddie could feel the rush of adrenaline as it coursed through his tiny frame as the rest of his team rocketed to his sides, various hands jostling and patting and helmets butting in to his. If he were any smaller he may have been crushed, but Mike was there to ensure that didn’t happen.

 

The audience was still losing its collective mind; screaming, chanting and stomping could be heard resonating through the entire rink. Eddie thought it may be heard throughout the entire town.

 

“There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Derry has been led to victory in it’s very first hockey game in its history by Team Captain Eddie Kaspbrak!”

 

After perhaps an excessive amount of showboating the Derry team began to gradually make their way back to their locker room, with plenty of waves and fist-pumping to the adoring crowd on the way.

 

Before entering the chute that led away from the rink, Eddie took one look back and saw Richie ushering his team enthusiastically back in to their own chute, clearly trying to save their self-esteem with loud jokes. Eddie could appreciate him for that. He didn’t even realize he was starting until Richie turned around and flashed a huge smile that didn’t seem fitting of team captain whose team just lost, and if Eddie wasn’t hallucinating it seemed…genuine.

 

**

 

Eddie had cleaned up, talked with his team and coach and had even posed for a photograph with the town’s newspaper and pretty much waited for everyone else to file out of the newly-built rink so he wouldn’t have to talk with everyone in this God-forsaken town.

 

He also had the excuse of Bev being his ride home, after vehemently insisting that his mother need not drive him, saying that he wanted extra time to talk to his team and didn’t want to hold her up. Which was all true, not having to ride in a car with his mother was just a bonus.

 

Bev was the head of the AV club, so she had some things to wrap up in the sound box before she could leave, so Eddie decided to relax on the now-empty bleachers and scroll absent-mindedly on his phone while he waited. He was exhausted both mentally and physically and scrolling through Twitter was just the mindless activity he needed.

 

He didn’t mind waiting for Bev really, he had played so hard and the game had been so loud he was relishing this quiet alone time before going home and being bombarded with questions and ice packs from Sonia.

 

Eddie was a little chilly now that he had showered and was sitting idly on the metal bleachers surrounding the ice rink, watching the Zambonis gently scudding across the ice. He zipped up his letterman jacket further up his chest and placed his feet on the lower bench below him.

 

The brief tranquility was shattered, however, when he heard a familiar voice calling from the foot of the bleachers.

 

“Hey, Eddie Spaghetti!”

 

He recognized the beanstalk form immediately, although now without all the protective hockey gear he could see just how svelte he was. His legs were long and his hips…

 

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and re-focused. Richie was now in ripped black skinny jeans, black Converse big enough for a clown and a he wore a classic-style Carhartt jacket instead of a Letterman. His hair looked only marginally tamer than it did when had Eddie knocked his helmet off but just as oddly appealing as it was on the ice.

 

“Lucky me! I was hoping I could see you before they carted us off.” He ascended the bleachers gracefully and swiftly.

 

“ _With those dumb stork legs of his…_ ” Eddie thought bitterly to himself.

 

He then stood up with an unexpected anger that he thought he had left on the ice, facing Richie head-on. “I’m going to stop you right there.”

 

Richie’s smile faltered but he managed to maintain his air of confidence. He was a few rows beneath from where Eddie had been perched so they were at eye level with each other now. Eddie’s brown eyes flaring.

 

“Look, I don’t know who told you I was gay, but that doesn’t mean you have to be a dick about it. Especially just to piss me off during the game, that’s just _low.”_ Eddie snarled.

 

Richie blinked dumbly a few times, a coy smile of realization gradually forming on his face.

 

“Actually, I didn’t know you were gay. Until just now…” The shit-eating grin on his face told Eddie that he was telling the truth. Now it was his turn to be caught off-guard, mind racing to think of something to say to that.  If he wasn’t here to tease him, then why was he here?

 

When he couldn’t come up with anything to respond with, the raven-haired boy merely chuckled good-naturedly.

 

“Look, I’m sorry if I got under your skin, but I really wasn’t making fun of you or anything…honest.”

 

Eddie held his gaze for a second or two longer but feeling that Richie was sincere, let the scowl on his face relax. He sank back down to his original sitting position. Richie took this as a good sign and bounded up the last remaining steps and plopped down in front of Eddie, sitting backwards on the bleachers and facing the smaller boy.

 

 “I’m Richie, by the way.”

 

“The _incomparable_?” Eddie couldn’t help himself as he allowed a small smile to grace his face as he snorted, remembering that Bev had to read that description out loud.

 

Richie’s eyes lit up, probably at the mere fact that Eddie was speaking to him in a non-confrontational way.

 

“The one and only! Well Eds, I just wanted to say you were great out there today! Small but mighty.” He winked.

 

Eddie bristled at this stranger already calling him by a nickname, and a stupid one at that.

 

“It’s _Eddie_.” He narrowed his eyes. “And... thanks, I guess.”

 

“Aw come on, you’re not still mad at me about what happened out there, are ya?” Richie tilted his head comically.

 

“ _Laying on the charm thick, huh_?” Eddie thought to himself. He didn’t notice the bemused smile creep on to his face, but Richie did.

 

“Ah ha! So you’re not mad anymore, that’s great.”

 

Meanwhile, two boys clad in Lisbon Falls Letterman jackets, one dirty blond and one brunette poked their heads around the stadium corner, peeking at their friend who had run off earlier to “talk to the cute guy who almost broke my ribs.”

 

“What is he doing? The bus is going to leave without us.”

 

“L-looks l-like he’s flirting with that K-Kaspbrak guy.”

 

Stan rolled his eyes and slung his gym back over his shoulder with disinterest, turning towards the exit.

 

“Well he better hurry up and get shot down because we have to go.”

 

Bill cranked his neck around the corner and whistled loudly to get Richie’s attention. He made a waving motion and tapped his wrist to signal it was time to go.

 

Richie turned back to Eddie, with a reluctant look in his eyes.

 

“Gotta go. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Richie held out his hand to Eddie for a handshake.

 

Eddie looked the boy up and down slowly. _What does he mean? Like at other games_ …?

 

“S-sure…” He found himself conceding, clasping Richie’s hand in his own. He didn’t expect Richie to bring his hand up to his lips and plant a kiss on it. Eddie could feel his whole face turn beet red as he just stared, dumbfounded.

 

“Great! Bye Eds!” Richie stood, towering over Eddie now that they were on level ground, winked and jumped down the bleachers one by one.

 

Eddie wasn’t sure what just happened, but he found himself watching Richie leave.


End file.
